Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels are more and more extensively used in computers, televisions, mobile phones and the like.
However, organic light emitting diode display panels will inevitably produce some electromagnetic radiation pollution, which will affect human health. In particular, the radiation pollution produced by mobile phones exerts a more notable impact on a human body since they are generally used very close to a human body.